The Sister He Never Had
by Candygrl2008
Summary: Naruto didn't have a real sister, but he had someone close enough. This story revolves around their friendship/sibling-hood and how they affect each other's lives. Also the OC has a complicated love life involving a certain famous shinobi. It sounds cheesy, but the summary just sucks...
1. Chapter 1

"Yuriko! Stop now!" Jiraiya yelled at the enraged girl. Yuriko ignored her teacher and continued to run full speed toward the orphanage.

"Where is he!" Yuriko snarled as she slammed her fist into the door, pieces of wood flew in all directions from the impact. "Where is the Kyuubi child!" Yuriko screamed, grabbing the person closest to her. "B-back r-r-room," the person stammered. Yuriko threw the person to the side, and sprinted to the back room.

Yuriko kicked open the metal door causing it to slam against the opposite wall.

"You," Yuriko hissed, glaring at the little blonde baby in the center of the room. The baby had started to cry from the sudden loud noise. In an instant, Yuriko toward above him a kunai held threateningly above his head. "If I kill you, I kill the demon inside too," Yuriko growled aloud. Without another hesitation, Yuriko brought the kunai crashing down on the baby.

However, just before it would have pierced his skull, Jiraiya grabbed her hand.

"Yuriko," Jiraiya said behind her, "you know it's not the boy's fault."

"It is his fault! He killed my family! He killed everyone! It's his entire fault! All his-"

"Who? The boy or the Kyuubi?"

Yuriko made an angry scoff before wrenching her hand out of JIraiya's, "There is no difference now. They are one."

"Yuriko, I cannot let you harm an innocent child, even if the Kyuubi lives inside him."

"Technically, I didn't harm him…not yet anyway."

Jiraiya placed his hand on Yuriko's shoulder. "To learn to forgive is always the hardest challenge."

There was a long silence as the two stared at the blonde baby.

"Since when are you wise?" Yuriko asked, half joking, half serious.

"Well, it comes with being a legendary sanin you know," he replied scratching his head awkwardly. However, he became serious right afterward, "This child will suffer from a lot of hatred as he grows up. I want you to help him through that."

"You want me to what? In case you haven't noticed, I hate the child too."

"You're a good kid, Yuriko. I know you'll forgive him."

"The day this war is over I'll do that," Yuriko muttered to herself.

"I'll hold you to that," Jiraiya said as he ruffled Yuriko's orange hair. As the two walked off Yuriko made one last comment, "As if this war will ever end."

Eight years had passed since that day and Yuriko had noticed that every word Jiraiya said was true. Every villager, every single one, hated Naruto. He was shunned, ignored, and looked down upon. Yuriko was now 20. Like Jiraiya had foretold, Yuriko did forgive Naruto as she grew up. It wasn't Naruto's fault that the Nine-tails was sealed in him, Naruto wasn't the one who killed hundreds of innocent lives, but it was Naruto who had to bear the consequences.

Yuriko rarely stayed in Konoha for very long. She had joined the ANBU and was usually out on missions, with only a few weeks rest in-between.

During one rest period, Yuriko noticed Naruto being ostracized again. Even the children didn't talk to him, merely because their parents didn't. He was sitting alone on the swing outside the school; just watching the other children go home.

Heeding Jiraiya's wishes, Yuriko somehow managed to befriend the child. Naruto took an instant liking to Yuriko, and Yuriko offered him a home alongside her.

The next day, Yuriko walked Naruto to school. Side-by-side, the two walked down the street while people pointed and whispered amongst themselves. As the siblings arrived at the school, Yuriko noticed a lot of parents glaring at her. She merely replied with a smile and, "Good morning."

At the door, Yuriko squatted down to be eye-level with Naruto.

"Do you have to leave," he pouted.

Yuriko laughed, "I think I'd be a little out of place at an elementary school. But I know you'll be fine." Yuriko patted his spiky blonde hair.

He frowned before dragging his feet to the school door.

"Don't be like that, kid. I'll come pick you up after school."

Naruto turned and held out his pinky, "Promise?"

Yuriko took his pinky with hers, "Promise." Naruto then ran off into the school.

Yuriko too had to go to her own "school," that is, ANBU training.

"You have to stop being so reckless, Yuriko," Kakashi said from behind Yuriko. He lightly pressed a kunai against her back.

"I'm not dead yet, am I?" Yuriko teased.

Kakashi suddenly felt the tip of a kunai pressed against his own back. The clone in front of him stuck out her tongue before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Stop treating me like a child. Fight me seriously," Yuriko demanded.

"Fine." In a matter of seconds, Kakashi disappeared from in front of Yuriko and reappeared behind her, a kunai flying upwards. Yuriko managed to block the attack, but the impact sent her sliding backwards. As she slid, Yuriko grabbed a fistful of shuriken and threw them at Kakashi. He easily deflected them with a single kunai before throwing several kunai back at Yuriko. Yuriko drew her katana and deflected those just as easily as Kakashi had. Their battle continued until sunset, each appearing to catch the other, but at the last moment getting away. Yuriko noticed the sun beginning to set against the horizon.

"Sorry, Kakashi," Yuriko said as she ducked Kakashi's oncoming kick, "I have to be somewhere now." Yuriko turned and started to run across the field when Kakashi threw one last kunai at Yuriko's back. Without even changing a step, Yuriko drew her katana just enough to block the kunai, then sheathed it again.

"Never turn your back on an opponent," Kakashi called after her. Yuriko made an ok sign with her hand as she continued to run.

Yuriko finally made it to the school, just before it had closed. She leaned on the door to catch her breath. "I made it," she thought to herself. As Yuriko was going to push herself off the door, someone opened it, causing her to fall straight onto the ground.

"Yuriko?" Iruka asked as he stared at her from above.

"Yo," Yuriko replied giving a quick little salute.

"What are you doing here?"

As Yuriko sat herself upright she replied, "I came for Naruto."

"Naruto-kun?" Before Iruka could say anything else, Naruto jumped onto Yuriko causing her to fall over again.

"Nee-chan!" He yelled with joy.

"Nice…to see you…too," Yuriko grunted as she tried to push Naruto off her. "But for future reference, it's not a good idea to jump on people."

Naruto nodded his head sharply, "Gotcha!"  
"I've never seen Naruto so happy," Iruka thought aloud. Oblivious to the fact that Yuriko was standing next to him.

"Kid. Why're you so happy?" Yuriko asked bluntly.

He looked at Yuriko in confusion, "Because nee-chan's here," he replied as if it was obvious. Yuriko was a little taken aback by Naruto's sudden attachment to her.

"Good answer," Yuriko replied jokingly, "Let's go."

"Yuriko," Iruka started as Yuriko and Naruto put on their shoes, "will you be taking care of Naruto-kun from now on?"

"While I'm here in Konoha. Ain't that right, kid?" Yuriko jerked her head toward Naruto. Naruto only nodded, too engrossed with his shoelaces to spare any words. Yuriko sighed before going over to help Naruto once she was done with her own.

"Well, we're going. See you tomorrow, Umino."

"Bye Iruka-sensei!"

The new-bound siblings waved and began their walk home.

"Those too, truly are like siblings," Umino muttered to the empty school.

**Hey All!**

**Sorry I've been MIA for the longest time. I found this while cleaning out my computer. It's from a while ago, but we'll see how it goes!**

**~Candygrl2008**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nee-chan, what's for dinner?" Naruto asked as they walked through the streets.

"What do you want?" Yuriko replied. She could feel people watching her as she walked alongside Naruto.

"'Dunno, but I'm hungry," Naruto whined. It took Yuriko a moment to realize that Naruto had spoken.

"I know a good ramen place. Let's go there," Yuriko tried to sound cheerful, but there was something off about the atmosphere.

"Yes!" Naruto jumped with delight. He obviously didn't sense the tenseness.

Yuriko took Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen. While she waited for Naruto to finish, Yuriko watched her surroundings, or what she could see between the drapes that were covering most of her view.

"Naruto, stay here. Teuchi-san, can you watch him for me?" Yuriko asked without taking her eyes off the ground outside the bar. Teuchi grunted in response.

"You okay nee-chan?" Naruto asked as Yuriko slipped off her stool.

"Fine. Just stay here, got it?" Yuriko ordered. Naruto nodded slowly and returned to his noodles.

Yuriko on the other hand walked slowly outside the bar. Her gut feeling was right. Outside there were ten chunin shinobi, all glaring at Yuriko with eyes full of hatred.

"Good evening," Yuriko greeted, trying to assess the situation. "Can I help you?"

"Give us the boy and no one gets hurt," one of the shinobi said.

Yuriko craned her neck as if deciding what to do, "But if I do give you the boy, he'll surely be hurt. So how can you say that no one'll get hurt?"

The shinobi formed a circle around Yuriko, each held a kunai or shuriken in their hands.

"You guys really want to mess up my night, don't you?" Yuriko frowned.

"If you just give us-"

"Sorry, no can do," Yuriko interrupted.

"You're mistake," the one shinobi kept talking. Yuriko figured he was the leader. The second he stopped speaking, the shinobi attacked. Yuriko sighed and made her own counterattack.

"Nee-chan! I'm done!" Naruto called from inside the bar. Yuriko stuck her head between the flags, "Wow. You eat fast." Yuriko walked inside and paid Teuchi.

"Let's go, brat," Yuriko held her hand out to the little boy. Naruto hopped off the stool and started walking, but before his third step he tripped over something.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked down to see an arm. "N-n-nee-chan? W-what happened out here?" The ten shinobi were scattered across the floor, none of them dead, just unconscious.

"Oh, they just wanted to play a game. Except, I won," Yuriko smiled. "I think it's best if we get home quickly." Yuriko squatted down so that Naruto could hop onto her back. Once securely on, Yuriko ran to her apartment, it took her about three gliding steps.

"Be in bed by 9," Yuriko said sternly. Naruto nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Yuriko, on the other hand, fell onto the coach and turned on the TV. "Naruto was only 8 and people already wanted him dead. He had one hell of a life coming for him," Yuriko thought to herself. She would have to find someone else to protect him while she was away.

"G'night nee-chan!" Naruto called from his room.

"Night!" Yuriko replied.

"Hey, Umino. Do you think you could watch Naruto for me?" Yuriko asked when she dropped Naruto off the next morning.

"Yeah, but are you leaving soon?" Umino replied as he watched the kids. Yuriko nodded, "I'm going to see Hokage-sama today."

"So soon? It's only been 3 days."

Yuriko shrugged, "That's the life of a shinobi. Anyway, I'll probably be leaving within a few days." Before another word could be spoken, someone threw a rock at Yuriko. She caught it without much effort.

"You! You're the one who's protecting the Kyuubi child!" A man yelled, obviously the rock slinger.

"Well good morning to you too," Yuriko replied sarcastically.

"You know, I lost my brother and my wife to the kyuubi! And instead of killing the damn thing, it's living inside that boy!"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but _that boy_ had nothing to do with it," Yuriko replied coolly.

"I bet you didn't care about all the innocent people that died in that battle!"

"Now, now, let's not make accusations," Umino interrupted trying to calm the situation.

"No, let him continue," Yuriko taunted, though she was slowly losing her patience.

"Yeah! I'm sure you don't give a damn about-" The man was cut short by a kunai flying dangerously close to his head.

"Sorry, my hand slipped. Please, continue," Yuriko's said mockingly as she slowly walked over to him.

"Well…I was…" The man had lost all his confidence and was starting to stagger backwards.

"Let me tell _you_ something. I lost _everyone_ to the kyuubi," Yuriko growled as she approached the man, "Everything - my parents, my siblings, my aunts, uncles, cousins, everything, and everyone. So before you assume that I'm some heartless monster that's easily protecting the kyuubi inside that child, you can shove that up your ass."

"Yuriko…" Umino called warningly.

"If anyone has a right to kill that child, I do. Except I _won't_ because I know that he didn't murder anyone. Am I understood?" Yuriko glared fiercely at the man. He nodded slowly. "Good, now leave," Yuriko jerked her head to the side. Without hesitation, the man fled. Yuriko remained where she was, her hands balled up in fists.

Umino walked up to Yuriko and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, "Are you alright, Yuriko?"

There was a long pause before Yuriko muttered absently, "There are times when I can barely control myself. I can feel the need to slit that child's throat. But," Yuriko took a deep breath to try and calm herself, "You don't know how much I doubt my decision to guard...him." Yuriko couldn't even refer to Naruto as a person yet.

"If you had chosen to go with the easier path and killed him, would it have felt any better?" Umino asked calmly. Yuriko relaxed, "You're right. I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble."

Umino chuckled, "It's no trouble at all."

Umino and Yuriko said there goodbyes and each went their separate ways.

It had been four years since Yuriko had met Naruto. She had begun to accept Naruto, and even began seeing him as her younger brother. Yuriko tried her best to stay as long as she could, but the longest ever was only a couple weeks.

Naruto had recently graduated from the academy and was now officially part of Team 7.

Yuriko and Kakashi were at a small café getting a quick drink.

"I'm surprised you let them pass," Yuriko said as she sipped her hot sake. The night felt especially cold.

Kakashi shrugged, "They have their problems. It just seemed like there were less than other teams."

Yuriko raised an eyebrow, "You have an arrogant, mentally troubled Uchiha, a lovesick whiner, and Naruto. I'd say that that's more than other teams."

"Like you were any better when you began? I believe you were just as arrogant and just as whiney," Kakashi replied teasingly.

"Oh, shut up. We can't all be born prodigies," Yuriko smirked as she stole one of Kakashi's sweets. "I'm glad you're the leader though. I know Naruto'll be safe with you."

"You're really worried about him huh?"

"You haven't had to baby-sit him for the past 4 years," Yuriko replied dully, "Do you know how many times the stupid villagers _and_ shinobi, have tried to kill Naruto? Don't answer that."

Kakashi laughed lightly.

"Kakashi, should you really be drinking that much?" Yuriko asked casually as she watched Kakashi down another beer.

"What? No, it's fine. I've become better, really!"

There was a momentary pause in the conversation. For anybody else, it could have been an awkward pause, but it wasn't awkward for them, it was just a pause.

"So when are you leaving on your next mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Yuriko teased.

"Well it is you," Kakashi replied with a smirk.

"Thanks," Yuriko replied sarcastically, "But, I have a meeting with Hokage-sama tomorrow. So I'll be out of your hair by the end of the week by the latest."

"Well, what do you want to do before then?" Kakashi asked as he took his last sip.

"Huh?" Yuriko said in confusion.

"We could go back to my place."

"You're drunk," Yuriko stated bluntly as she stood up to take Kakashi home. He never could hold his liquor.

"I'm serious. "

"Jeez Kakashi, you know I have-"

"Yes, yes, the boyfriend. You can't forget about him for one night? It's been a while since we've done stuff, ya know?" Kakashi said seductively.

Yuriko didn't reply and just rolled her eyes.

"Can I take your silence as a yes?" Kakashi joked.

Yuriko smiled slightly, "Go back five years and you could have."

By now the duo were at the top of the stairs and just down the hall from Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi leaned against the railing as he tried to balance himself. "It's been that long?"

"Don't make things awkward," Yuriko teased as they began walking again, "The past is the past, and I'm glad we're friends again."

Kakashi nodded as he fumbled for his key, "Me too," he muttered once he found it. Kakashi turned the key abnormally slowly in the lock.

"Is everything alright?" Yuriko asked noticing Kakashi's strange behavior. Without replying Kakashi suddenly turned around and kissed Yuriko.

"Just for old times sake," Kakashi murmured as he pulled away and then disappeared inside his apartment. Yuriko didn't say anything. Instead of turning it into a big deal, Yuriko decided to brush it off as nothing and convinced herself that he only did that because he was drunk. However, both of them secretly knew that it wasn't the alcohol that led to that kiss.

**There has to be some romance! Haha. Hope you like it!**

**Love,**

**Candygrl2008**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuriko paced anxiously outside the Hokage's office as she waited for her teammates to arrive. Both Kaede and Katsuo arrived at the same time.

"What did the Hokage want so urgently?" Kaede asked as she approached.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Yuriko replied solemnly as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Hokage from inside.

Yuriko pushed open the door and the three ANBU shinobi walked in silently.

"You requested our presence, Hokage-sama?" Yuriko greeted. The Hokage nodded, "As I'm sure you are aware, your team specializes in extractions and the like. It is believed that there is a Kirigakure spy within Konoha.".

"Do we have any leads?" Yuriko asked while she scanned over the mission scroll. Sarutobi nodded, "One. We suspect that the man you're looking for goes by the name Nagano Susumu, but nothing is concrete yet. However, we need to catch him as soon as possible. We do not know what Nagano's purpose is, but it was recently discovered that several documents have been stolen. If Kirigakure get its hands on those documents, Konoha could be in potential danger."

"We'll start at once," Yuriko replied, "Let's go, Kaede, Katsuo."

"Wait, Koizumi-san," the third called. Instantly, all three shinobi stopped, "There's one more part that's not written on that scroll."

Yuriko didn't like where this was headed.

"We need you to catch the leak, yes, however," Sarutobi stared straight at Yuriko, "We also need you to retrieve the papers that were stolen."

All three jonin stiffened. He was practically sending them on a suicide mission.

"Kaede, Katsuo, wait outside," Yuriko said softly as she pretended not to notice their anxious gazes. However, without protest, both shinobi did as they were told.

Yuriko walked up to the Hokage's desk, "I'm very sorry, Hokage-sama, but I cannot put my team at that high a risk. You will have to assign this mission to a separate team."

The Hokage remained serious, "I'm sorry, Koizumi-san, but the elders and I have decided that your team was best set for this mission. All of you have done this type of mission before and having that experience is vital."

"Yes, but only I've done a mission at this high a caliber. If you send me alone, I'll do it, but-"

"We need more than one pair of eyes in Kirigakure."

"I will not allow my team to-"

"This is not just up to you, Koizumi-san. I can understand where you're coming from. Trust me. I don't like sending my people out on missions like these either. However, if you cannot retrieve those papers, a lot more innocent people will be put at risk than just your team."

Yuriko grudgingly replied, "I understand. We'll begin at once," before quietly leaving the office.

Kaede and Katsuo looked calm outside.

"So what's the game plan, captain?" Kaede asked cheerfully, although Yuriko couldn't tell if it was forced or not.

"Before we start, I want to make something clear, right now," Yuriko said grimly, "The chances of us dying on this mission are already high enough. However, the tiniest mistake, the smallest slip of the tongue, and your chances go from 80% to 100 in a blink of an eye. Also, once we enter Kiri, we make minimal contact with anyone other than ourselves. If one of us goes down, I cannot guarantee a rescue. Our only goal is to get in, get the papers, and get out as fast as possible. Am I understood?"

The two nodded their heads.

"I don't care if you stumble upon some secret conspiracy, you do not dig, you do not touch. That is for a separate team, not us. You do not do anything to try to make yourself famous. You do not do anything to try and look like a hero. You do not-"

"We get it, we get it," Katsuo interrupted, "Stick to the plan. Jeez, how long have you worked with us?"

Yuriko rolled her eyes, but inwardly smiled as Katsuo tried to lighten the mood.

"Kaede, check the west, Katsuo east, everyone move toward the central gate. I'll check the government buildings. If he's not here, prepare to leave immediately."

"Gotcha," Kaede left quickly.

As Yuriko turned to leave Katsuo caught her left wrist.

"Why don't you ever wear your ring?" Katsuo asked with concern.

"You know I don't wear it during work," Yuriko replied although she knew where this conversation was heading.

"You don't ever wear it."

"Yes I do, Katsuo. Please try to focus on-"

"You're hiding it from him aren't you? You haven't told him," accused Katsuo.

Then Yuriko did something she knew she shouldn't have. "I have," Yuriko lied, "stop worrying over _that_," Yuriko replied trying to reassure Katsuo.

Katsuo frowned, "Sorry, it's just that you guys-"

"I'm marrying _you_, not him," Yuriko interrupted, "The past is the past, Katsuo. Forget about it already. The decision to end it was mutual and _both_ of us have gotten over it. You're the only one who's still dwelling."

Katsuo gave a relieved sigh, "I'm sorry. It's just that, I feel like-" Katsuo was cut off as Yuriko pulled his lips to hers, something she rarely did in public. Katsuo tried to deepen the kiss, but Yuriko pulled away.

"Go. There are more important matters at the moment," Yuriko muttered as she uncoiled herself from Katsuo's grasp.

"I'm home!" Yuriko called as she kicked her shoes off and entered the house.

"Welcome back," Naruto replied, "Did you hear, nee-chan? I'm now officially part of Team 7!"

Naruto came bounding up to her, his smile taking up almost all of his face.

Yuriko smiled and replied, "Yeah, I heard. Congrats Naruto. Be good ok?"

Naruto's smile slowly faded into a frown, "Are you leaving again nee-chan?"

"Yeah, sorry Naruto," Yuriko said as she crossed the house to get some things. Naruto followed her, his frown deepening.

"I don't like it when you call me 'Naruto.' It means you're serious," Naruto whined as sat on the coach.

Yuriko gave a dry laugh before pouncing on Naruto, pinning him beneath her, "Are you analyzing me, brat?"

Naruto shouted, "Get off me! You're heavy!" as tried to hide his smile.

"That's rude you know," Yuriko snapped as she flicked Naruto in the forehead.

Naruto rubbed his forehead for a bit before both of them started laughing.

"Naruto," Yuriko started quietly, "I'm not sure how long this mission will take."

"How long do you think?"

"It could be a couple weeks to years, or," Yuriko took a deep breath, "I might not ever come back."

"What're you saying? Of course you'll come back!" Naruto replied, "You have to."

Yuriko gave a sad smile, before pulling Naruto into a hug, "You'll understand when you're older," she whispered, "Take care of yourself, ok?"

Naruto pushed himself out of her arms before walking to his room, "Just buy me ramen when you come back ok?" his voice indifferent as he tried to hide the sadness on his face.

"Yeah," Yuriko murmured as she got up and finished packing her things.

Yuriko did not see Naruto after her brief encounter with him, so she left quietly.

However, as she was about to leave the building, she heard Naruto shout, "Nee-chan!"

Yuriko turned and smiled, "Hey, brat. What're you doing here?"

Naruto ran into her and flung his arms around her waist, "Bye," he muttered embarrassedly.

Yuriko laughed as she ruffled Naruto's hair, "I didn't think you'd care. I'm supposed to come back right?" Yuriko teased.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he turned bright red, "Well, I, but, you said-"

Yuriko kissed him on the top of his head before walking out the door, "Ramen's on me, remember?"

Naruto smiled and shouted, "See you later, nee-chan!"

Yuriko waved before vanishing down the street.

Yuriko searched through her section of the village, but found nothing.

"How'd your searches go?" Yuriko asked. All three of them wore their ANBU masks. The only ones that knew their true identity were the Hokage and each other.

"I found him," Katsuo replied, his voice a bit muffled by the porcelain mask over his face.

"Did he notice?"

"No, but it appears he's getting ready to move."

Yuriko nodded, contemplating their next move.

"Are we going to seize him now?" the other female ANBU asked.

Yuriko shook her head, "It'd attract too much attention if we attacked him in broad daylight. If he has any other associates with him, it would prove to be more trouble than it's worth. We wait 'till night. Meet back here, midnight. Keep a watch on him and make sure he doesn't' leave."

"Yes, Captain," the two other ANBU said in unison. They bowed and all three ANBU separated. Katsuo and Kaede would watch over Susumu as Yuriko had her own business to attend to.

Kakashi heard a soft rap at his door. To his surprise, he saw Yuriko waiting on his doorstep.

"Hey," she greeted, "Are you busy?"

"No, not at all," Kakashi replied, "Come in." It was the first time Yuriko had come into his place after they had stopped dating.

Yuriko followed Kakashi to the living room where she sat on the couch while he went to the kitchen. There was a space in the wall, like a window with no glass, between the living room and the kitchen so the two could talk with ease.

"You want something?" Kakashi shouted as he pulled out a drink for himself.

"No, I'm alright, thanks," Yuriko replied. She fiddled with the ring around her left ring finger, tried to plan out how she would go about telling Kakashi, but came up with nothing.

"Listen, about the other night, I'm really sorry. I was drunk and I didn't mean to do those things," Kakashi said as he sat beside her. Yuriko instantly wrapped her right hand around her left.

"Oh," Yuriko laughed lightly, "It's fine. I always knew you were bad with alcohol," Yuriko said a little to quickly, "So, how're you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. It had only one day since the last time Yuriko had seen him. "I'm fine thanks. What about you? How're things with you and Katsuo?"

"Oh, things, things are good. Yeah, they're good," Yuriko said slowly. Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly down.

"We're good friends right?" Yuriko asked, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts.

"What?" Kakashi replied slightly confused, "Um…yeah. Why?"

"Like really good friends right? Just friends?"

"If this about me stepping over the "friend" line last night, I thought-"

"Oh no, it's not that, it's…"

"Tell him, just tell him!" Yuriko thought as she stared at the man that sat in front of her, "You want him to know right? But if I tell him, it'll mean things will be completely over. No, that's okay! I love Katsuo, not Kakashi. I'm marrying Katsuo, not Kakashi. Katsuo! Katsuo!"

It was now or never. "Actually, I'm uh," Yuriko cautiously unwound her right hand to reveal the ring on her fourth finger, "I'm getting married."

Kakashi's remained still as he stared at the glistening gold band on Yuriko's finger.

"That's great! Congratulations!" he said with false exuberance.

"Thanks," Yuriko replied.

Kakashi noticed the lack of excitement in Yuriko's voice.

"Do you," Kakashi began, "Do you love him?"

"Do I love him?" The question repeated in Yuriko's head. "Yes, I do. But-" Yuriko didn't let herself finish the thought and replied with a quick, "Yes. Of course!"

"No, I didn't mean to imply," Kakashi stuttered trying to clear the situation, "It was just cause-"

"Oh, yeah, of course," Yuriko replied awkwardly. For a moment neither person spoke, each subconsciously wishing this moment wouldn't have come.

"Kakashi, I'm scared," Yuriko whispered as she twirled the ring round her finger, "What if he's not _the one_, I don't want to hurt him."

"What makes you think it will?"

Yuriko knew why. As much as she wanted to suppress that gut feeling, it continued to gnaw in her stomach. Without thinking, she slowly gave in.

Almost subconsciously, her hand slowly crept the edge of Kakashi's mask and her fingers slid just beneath the edge. As much as her head screamed at her, she continued to pull the mask from his face and before she could stop herself, her lips hovered just over his.

Not matter how much she wanted to close the gap, she couldn't let herself do it.

After a few seconds, she withdrew, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Kakashi pulled his mask back up, "No, I shouldn't have let myself…do that."

Yuriko made her way toward the door. There was one last thing she had to say.

"Kakashi," Yuriko whispered, "I need to know, are you truly happy for me?"

"I thought we'd agreed not to bring up-"

"I know, but it's been 4 years, and I need to know."

"Well, are you? Truly happy that is?" Kakashi replied.

"Yes...I think I am."

"As long as you're happy with your decisions, I'll support you 100%."

Yuriko smiled and nodded in reply, "Thank you, Kakashi."

Once Yuriko left, Kakashi collapsed on the coach.

She was getting married. _Yuriko_ was getting married. And he…he still loved her.

**Sorry for the long delay, I just got back from vacation soooo here's an extra long chapter loves! Stay tuned for more!**

**Love,**

**Candygrl2008**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're late," Yuriko muttered as Katsuo finally arrived, "Any progress?"

Katsuo shook his head, "I can't tell when he's going to leave. By the way he lives, he could leave at any time he wanted, but it appears he has no intention of leaving yet." By the way Katsuo was speaking, Yuriko could tell something was upsetting him. But right now, Yuriko could barely manage to look in his direction.

"We should catch him tonight," Kaede stated, "It'll be easier to catch him now, then chase him later."

"I agree Kaede. We should leave as soon as possible," Katsuo stated.

"Fine," Yuriko agreed, "Kaede, you go ahead and try to scope out a good ambush. Katsuo. I need to talk to you."

Kaede glanced back and forth between her comrades. They both appeared off toward each other, but Kaede still did what she was told, and left.

"What?" Katsuo snapped.

Yuriko swallowed hard, "What's wrong?"

"Why should you care?"

"Katsuo, I do care," Yuriko replied softly.

"Oh? I know for a fact you don't," Katsuo retorted.

"What are you-"

"I saw you, Yuriko! I saw you!" He suddenly shouted.

Yuriko knew what he was talking about and instantly felt sick to her stomach.

"Katsuo, let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what! Were you ever going to tell me! How could you, Yuriko!"

Yuriko couldn't tell if he was more upset than angry, or if he was just overwhelmed.

"Katsuo, please, calm down."

"Calm down! I just witnessed my fiancé make out with her ex-boyfriend, _after_ she told me that she had no feelings what so ever for him!"

"I didn't make out with him."

"But you did kiss him!"

"I didn't do that either, Katsuo!"

Katsuo shoved past her without another word, obviously not believing Yuriko.

Yuriko didn't know what to do, so she only stood there solemnly. She hated herself for everything she had done.

Susumu had invited company over that night, and in order to successfully capture him, it would be impossible not to harm them. Yuriko decided that they would have to get him the next morning.

Yuriko finally returned home after a couple hours of just aimless wandering.

However, as soon as she opened the door, she heard noises, weird groaning noises.

Yuriko walked over to the bedroom, opened the door, and turned on the light. On her bed were two random women with a man in between them. All three of them were naked and a mass of tangled limbs. Yuriko thought she was going to puke.

"Oh, sorry," was all she could manage before running out of the room.

In fact, Yuriko did puke. She ran over to the kitchen sink, threw up, and shrank down against the cold tile, the scene from the bedroom playing over and over in her mind.

In a few minutes, Yuriko heard the front door open then close again, then everything was soft. She could hear people muttering around the corner.

"Yuriko?" Katsuo asked as he sat down next to her.

Instinctively Yuriko flinched back and hissed, "Don't touch me!" She couldn't even turn to look at him she was so disgusted.

"Yuriko, wait," Katsuo grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back.

"How could you do that? I know I messed up, but really? This is how you're going to get back at me?" Yuriko replied, obviously upset.

"What are you talking about? I just got home."

"What?" Yuriko asked surprised, she looked over at Katsuo. He was wearing the exact same clothes as before and his skin was still cold to the touch.

"I told a friend of mine to house-sit because I thought we were leaving. Besides, unlike some people, I don't cheat on my fiancé," Katsuo growled. Yuriko would never have suspected that Katsuo would say something like that in a million years.

"I didn't cheat on you, Katsuo!" Yuriko wouldn't have him accuse her with facts that didn't exist.

"I know what I saw, Yuriko!"

"Obviously you don't! Why would I cheat on you, Katsuo?"

"It's Kakashi! It's always been about him and it always will be!"  
"Kakashi is the past, move on from that point!"

"Maybe I liked that past! Maybe I liked it more back then than I do now!"

Yuriko leaned against the counter and buried her face in her hands, "What happened to us, Katsuo? We never argued like this before."

"We were just friends before."

"Why…did you propose to me, Katsuo?" Yuriko asked suddenly.

Katsuo was quiet before retorting, "Why did you accept?"

This time, it was Yuriko who remained quiet.

"If you can't answer that, then maybe we shouldn't be getting married," Katsuo muttered suddenly. Yuriko looked taken aback by his sudden suggestion, and Katsuo looked ashamed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yes…I guess you're right…" Yuriko replied, the words barely audible as she reached for the band around her finger. However, just as Yuriko touched the ring, Katsuo grabbed her hands in his and pulled Yuriko into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Katsuo whispered, "Please…please don't take that ring off."

Yuriko nodded into his chest. "I love you, Katsuo," Yuriko whispered, "More than anyone else in the world."

Katsuo stroked Yuriko's hair and held her tighter, "I love you too," he replied softly and then whispered to himself, "I'm so sorry."

**Sorry for the super short chapter. Another will be up soon!**

**~Candygrl2008**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto waited patiently for Yuriko turn, but weeks turned into months and months into years. Throughout all that time, Konoha changed drastically. In fact, it wasn't until three years later that Naruto even saw Yuriko again.

**Eek! I am so sorry you guys! I totally forgot some parts... Just stick with it please and I'll be fixing it along the way!**

**~Candygrl2008**

Naruto saw Iruka-sensei escorting a clocked figure through the street. Naruto couldn't tell who it was, but whoever it was, was very weak and could barely stand on their own two feet.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he waved in greeting. As Umino turned at the sound of his name, the other person staggered a bit, and Naruto could see a lock of orange hair fall out from beneath the hood. There was only one person whom he knew of that had that hair. However, before Naruto could get a better look, a crowd of people suddenly swarmed the street and by the time they had cleared, Iruka-sensei and the mystery person were gone.

"It must have been someone else," Naruto thought to himself, "Nee-chan would've said something if she were in town."

"Yeah, yeah. That's it." Naruto said aloud before heading off to meet with his team.

"Naruto," Sakura called, "Ready to go?"

Sakura noticed Naruto's confused expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? No, why?" Naruto lied.

"You just looked a bit," Sakura replied before changing her mind, "Nevermind. Let's go."

After training, Naruto went to Yuriko's apartment, just to see if it was her who returned. He had never seen Yuriko in such a weak state. And although he was worried, he didn't want to go up there and find out.

"Naruto," Sakura called, "Are you visiting Yuriko?"

"Oh, um, yeah. W-Was just on my way up," Naruto replied nervously.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at him, "Are you nervous to see Yuriko?"

"What, no! Let's go," Naruto scoffed. The two students made there way up to Yuriko's apartment, but Naruto wouldn't knock.

"Aren't you going to knock?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded before forcing himself to tap lightly on the door. "I don't understand what's wrong with you today, Naruto. It's only Yu-" Sakura was cut off as the door opened slowly. It was the same orange-haired lady Naruto saw earlier. It was Yuriko.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?" her voice was light and sounded exhausted. Her face looked worn, and her eyes as well as her hair lost their shine. Something wasn't right.

Naruto stared at her curiously, however Yuriko didn't notice, or she pretended not to. "Oh, we just wanted to say 'welcome home,'" Sakura replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, that's very kind," Yuriko replied. The way she said it sounded like she were meeting them for the first time.

There was a pause in the conversation.

"Oi, nee-chan," Naruto began, "why're you actin' so weird today?"

There was a slight pause before Yuriko murmured, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Naruto stood in shock.

Seeing as Naruto wasn't going to answer, Sakura asked, "You don't know us?"

Yuriko shook her head and bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. Please, get some rest," Sakura replied politely.

The door shut with a gentle thud.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"I-I'm fine. You know nee-chan, always joking around," he replied giving a throaty laugh. He put both hands on top of his head and started to walk off. "What a jokester."

"Naruto," Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think she was kidding."

"You don't know that," Naruto replied a bit too quickly.

"She's probably just tired from her mission, Naruto. Let her rest a few days, then we'll come back."

His strong front was gone and his voice sounded wounded, "Of course it's only temporary. Bonds between siblings don't break that easily…right?" Naruto sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Sakura. "I won't give up. I know I can help her."

"Good," Sakura replied. "I'll help too."

"Eh? Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he finally arrived for training.

"He's at Yuriko's house," Sakura replied, "He's trying to make her talk to him."

"Yuriko's house?" he sounded slightly shocked, "Is anyone home?

Sakura was becoming suspicious, "Yes…why wouldn't there be?"

"Oh, no reason." There was an awkward pause between the two.

"Kakashi-sensei-"

"Nevermind, don't worry about it," Kakashi interrupted. Sakura frowned, "You know, don't you?"

Kakashi ignored the question, "For today, I want you to-"

"If you know, you have to help us, help Naruto!"

"If he was here today, I could help him with his training, but-"

"She doesn't remember him!"

Kakashi remained quiet this time.

Sakura continued with panic evident in her voice, "Yuriko can't remember Naruto…and it's killing him. It's been an entire month since she's come back, and she hasn't remembered a thing about Naruto!"

"Perhaps it's better this way," Kakashi said softly.

"She's the only family Naruto has! If you can help her-"

"There's nothing I can do to help. If she's forgotten, then she's forgotten."

Sakura looked hurt, "What happened on that mission, Kakashi-sensei?"

"…It's complicated."

"Fine," Sakura said grudgingly then turned and left.

"Nee-chan! Oi, nee-chan!" Naruto shouted as he banged on the door. "Open the door, nee-chan!"

"Stop, Naruto," Kakashi said softly while placing himself between Naruto and the door, "Let her rest."

"She's had an entire month to rest!" Naruto snapped, "The Yuriko I know wouldn't take that long to recover unless she was almost dead!"

"That Yuriko…may never return."

Naruto's face fell, "What are you talking about?"

"The mission…it became more complicated than expected."

"What does that mean?" Naruto snapped.

"I don't know myself," Kakashi muttered, "But it must have been bad. Yuriko actually returned about 6 months ago."

"Then why hasn't she been home?"

"I told you, her mission became complicated. That's all they'll tell anyone on the outside. Only one other teammate's been released," Kakashi continued slowly, "They said that her memory's been severely damaged."

"Is it permanent?" Naruto asked.

"It could be," Kakashi replied solemnly, "I'll do what I can, Naruto. But if that mission was traumatic enough to completely wipe out her memory, would we be doing her any good forcing her to remember?"

"She would want to remember," Naruto growled as he walked toward the stairs, "Yuriko would never want to forget anyone she was close to. That's the Yuriko I know."

Kakashi's conscience churned as he stood in front of Yuriko's door. The doctor had told him that Yuriko's body erased the memories because the event was so traumatic that it couldn't handle the stress. What exactly happened, Kakashi did not know. Usually he could pry the information from somebody, but this time, no one said a word. Now, Naruto was losing the person closest to his heart, and Kakashi was letting her slip away.

"Kakashi?" Yuriko asked as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi turned around slightly surprised, "Oh, just wanted to see how you've been. Have you remembered anything?"

"Are you and that blonde boy trying to play a prank or something?" Yuriko asked suspiciously.

Kakashi gave a small smile, "No, but he's a very important person…to both of us."

Yuriko frowned, "Yes…I feel like he is…but I don't know him. It's strange, I almost feel guilty for not remembering who he is although I've never met him before."

Kakashi made up his mind. "Give me your keys."

"What? Why?" Yuriko asked as she took them off the dresser next to the door and handed them to Kakashi.

"Do you know what this opens?" Kakashi asked as he held one key separate from the rest on the ring.

"No. I've been asking myself that same question, do you know?"

Kakashi nodded, "Follow me." Kakashi led Yuriko to the apartment she had shared with Katsuo and stopped just outside the door.

"Where are we, Kakashi?" Yuriko asked slowly. Kakashi could tell she could vaguely remember the place.

"This…is your home, the one you shared with your fiancé," Kakashi said as he handed the key back to Yuriko, "I'm not going to force you to do anything, but if you want the answer to those questions, everything is inside." Kakashi left without another word.

Hesitantly, Yuriko pushed the key into the lock and turned the knob. The apartment smelled musky and a thick layer of dust covered everything. Kakashi watched from afar as Yuriko took one cautious step after another through the doorway.

**Ta-Da! Two chapters in one day! Yay! R&R**

**~Candygrl2008**


End file.
